


Ballroom dancing

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Might make this bigger later idkObi-wan often thinks of Quinlan Vos. His childhood friend his lover. Now they haven't seen each other for a year and Obi-Wan fears that this may have dulled out the blazing flame they had started to create.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Quinlan Vos, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Kudos: 21





	Ballroom dancing

Slow music was on in the background. It echoed throughout the empty ballroom. The only other sound echoing was footsteps. In the middle of the dimly lit ballroom were two young men. One with dark skin and dreadlocks and the other with pale skin and messy red hair.

The darker male slowly spun the ginger around a small grin gracing his face.

"Hello there.", The ginger whispered to the other.

"Hi.", The darker boy whispered back gently leaning down to kiss the ginger.

Their kissing slowly got more heated as their swaying started to become grinding and the taller of the two reached down to touch-

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Obi-wan jolted awake to the sound of his alarm screeching. "Alright, alright.", Obi-wan groaned tiredly rubbing his face. Obi-wans voice was deep from sleep. Obi-wan tossed off his thick blanket and turned to check the time and finally shut off his alarm. 0700 his alarm read. Obi-wan let out a slight noise of confusion, he never usually set his alarm clock so early. Especially after he'd finished his classes just weeks before. Obi-wan decided that he'd still get ready because maybe whatever Obi-wan had set his alarm for so early might come to his head while in the fresher.

It never came to him. So Obi-wan decided to just finish readying himself and step out of his quarters. Obi-wan was immediately stopped by a wall. Wait no. Obi-wan had run into his master. "Ah I'm sorry master, do you need me?"

Qui-gon raised an eye brow, " Of corse i do padawan. I need you to gather your things right away and come to the hangar bay with me. We have a mission with Master Tholme and Padawan Vos today."

Oh. That's what Obi-wan had set his alarm for. "Y-yes of corse master my apologies."

Qui-gon grunted " I'll be waiting in the living room Obi-wan."

Obi-wan quickly bowed to his master and started to pack together some of his belongings for the mission. After finishing Obi-wan checked quickly for his lightsaber at his hip. Obi-wan lightly gripped the hilt to calm himself and moved forward quickly making his way to the living room where his master waited.

"Come", Qui-gon motioned to the door then started to walk out.

Obi-wan quickly followed step letting his mind wander to the last time he and Quinlan had been together. It had been a mission. Obi-wan doesn't remember the exact details but he does vividly remember everything they had done together. From dancing together in an empty ballroom, kissing til their lips were all puffy and swollen to sharing a death stick or two on a hill watching the planet sun rise. It was all amazing and Obi-wan wanted to do it all again. Maybe they'd get the chance to do something on this mission? Obi-wan shook his head slightly. He must stay in the here and now letting his mind wander won't do any good, besides he and Quinlan hadn't even talked to each other in a year Obi-wan doubted it'd be even close to the same it was last time.

"Obi-wan."

Obi-wan looked up at his master and hummed lightly "yes master?".

"We're here"

Obi-wan looked forward and his master was right they had made it to the hanger bay and, wow, Quinlan was as handsome as ever.


End file.
